Quintuple Ascendants
The Quintuple Ascendants They are part of the Exalted Grade system, introduced in the Season 6 patch. Release Order: *1st Wave : All (18/Jul) Skill format is as follows: *1-3: Active Skills *4-6: Passive Skills *7: MAX Passive Skill *8: ULT Passive Skill *9: ARCH Passive Skill *10: INFINITY Passive Skill *11: Normal Attack * indicates recent changes made (either due to buffs/nerfs or reviewed translation) Firstcrown, the Red King #'Flame Strike' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Deals 4730% damage to one enemy, adding a 3015% damage over time effect to nearby enemies for 17.6 seconds. This effect can overlay twice and cannot be removed. 10.6s #'Fire Stigmata' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Fires 5 flares from Firstcrown's hands. Enemies hit by a flare take 4215% damage. Also, increase your hit points by 2757% per second for 19.7 seconds, and increase damage by 205%. This effect can overlay twice and cannot be removed. 13.6s #'Fire Dragon's Ruler' (Active 3) Summon the Fire Dragon for 23.4 seconds. While summoned, the of all allied units increases by 936%, overlapping up to two times. Any debuffs applied during the first 7.2 seconds the Dragon is summoned is returned to the original caster. This ability cannot be removed. 25s #'Flame Dragon Death Star' ( /Ranged)(Passive 1) When Firstcrown critically hits an enemy, the Fire Dragon is summoned and attacks! Eliminates all beneficial effects from enemies, and deals 4770% damage with an additional 3772% continuous damage over 27.4 seconds, the continuous damage can stack twice. Also, for 6.5 seconds, Firstcrown is invulnerable. 22.4s #'King of Fire' (Passive 2) Firstcrown's is increased by 415%. This is increased by 10% per additional enhancement level. #'Fire Authority' (Passive 3) Increase Firstcrown's in Hellfire Golem by 68% #'Fire Dance' (Max Passive) Increase Firstcrown's Skill Damage by 526% #'Dragon Monarch' (ULT Passive) Upon using "Flame Strike", "Fire Stigmata", or "Fire Dragon's Ruler increase self damage by 10% for 12.4 seconds. This can be maintained up to 5 times. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damage 1 Enemy and reduce it's defense. Hartz Helsing, the Angel of Hell #'Harsh Sword' ( /Melee)(Active 1) Deals 4856% damage to one enemy and applies 1 Cold Seal debuff. 14.5s #'Explosive Frost Flames' ( /Melee)(Active 2) Deals 4322% to all enemies and explodes Cold Seals, dealing an additional 2508% damage per seal. Enemies hit by the additional damage cannot receive beneficial effects for 12.3 seconds. This effect cannot be ignored and always hits. 17.3s #'Chilling Performance' ( /Ranged)(Active 3) Deals 4788% damage to all enemies and adds 2989% damage per second for 12 seconds. Afterwards, Hartz Helsing has a chance to take enemy beneficial buffs and reduce damage taken by 80%. The effects of 'Chilling Performance' can not be removed, and Hartz Helsing becomes immune to harmful effects. 20.9s #'Frozen Wings of the Ice Dragon' (Passive 1) When Hartz Helsing has gathered max Cold Energy, her Frozen Wings can emerge! Eliminates the beneficial effects of all enemies, dealing 4856% damage, an additional 1699% damage and 2911% damage per Cold Energy. Enemies hit by this are stunned for 7 seconds. . Also, the damage of this ability is further increased by 90% per additional enhancement level. #'Cold-Blooded Dragon' (Passive 2) When hit, apply a Cold Seal on the attacking enemy. Cold Seals can stack up to 10 times, and increase the enemies cold damage received by 10% for 9.6 seconds. Normal attacks, and 'Harsh Sword', increase Cold Energy by 2. 1s #'Grim Smile' (Passive 3) Increase self by 488%, and damage by 1270% in Arena. Also, is further increased by 20% per additional enhancement level. #'Incarnation of the Ice Dragon' (Max Passive) When Heart Hellsing dies, she becomes immortal and attacks enemies with a Cold-Blooded Dragon's power for 12 seconds. While immortal, she gains 100% Attack power and Attack speed and all attacks are . Upon completion, she regains 80% of her Max Health. 42.7s #'A Cold Game' (ULT Passive) Gains an additional 290% boss damage and 25% attack speed increase. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to 1 Enemy and applies a Cold Seal debuff. Violet Lisque, the Lion of Paradise #'Heavenly Promise' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Deals 5573% damage to one enemy and stuns it for 12.4 seconds 9.2s #'Heavenly Blindness' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Five attacks hit random targets, dealing 5006% damage and for 34 seconds, increases Violet's by 216%, Ranged attack power by 156%, Skill damage by 278%, and damage by 197%. This effect can overlay twice. 18.6s #'Heavenly Dragonfly' ( /Ranged)(Active 3) Removes all beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 5761% damage. It also deals 6287% damage to enemies that have been attacked by Violet Lisque and adds 2460% damage per second for 42.6 seconds, can stack up to 5 times. Attacked enemies receive 638% more damage and 261% more damage, can overlay 5 times in 42.6 seconds, giving them an additional 2354% damage per heavenly light debuff. For 8.4 seconds after summoning the Light Dragon, Violet Lisque becomes invulnerable, increasing self Attack power by 152% and making all attacks . #'Heavenly Dragon Skyway' (Passive 1) Enemies receive 19% more damage and 17% more Ranged damage. Also, the damage increases by 1% per additional enhancement. #'Heavenly Light' (Passive 2) When attacking, there is a chance to increase self Attack Speed by 8%, Attack Power by 39%, damage by 33%, and by 38% for 24.2 seconds. Also, normal attacks, 'Heavenly Promise', and 'Heavenly Blindness', have the effect of increasing self Ranged damage by 159% for 34 seconds, can overlap up to 10 times. #'Heavenly Noble' ( /Ranged)(Passive 3) When the beneficial effects on Violet Lisque are eliminated, it counter attacks for 3686% to all enemies. This effect also applies to the buff consumption mechanic in World Boss Cerberus. 2s #'Heavenly Prayer' (Max Passive) Increase self Skill Damage by 163%, Ranged damage by 92%, and damage by 126%. #'Awakening' (ULT Passive) Upon using "Heavenly Promise", "Heavenly Blindness", or "Heavenly Dragonfly" increase self damage by 10% for 12.4 seconds. This can be maintained up to 5 times. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to 1 Enemy with splash damage to nearby enemies. Blazeater, the Black Monarch #'Abysmal Siphon' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Drains 30% of an enemies health, restoring 60% of the health drained to allied units. This ability does not work on Boss-type enemies. 12.4s #'Abysmal Stigma' (Ranged)(Active 2) For 18.9 seconds, increase allied attack power by 534%, attack speed by 15%, skill damage by 764%, and recover health per second. This damage effects can overlay up to 3 times. 17.8s #'Abysmal Amnesty' (Active 3) For 19.4 seconds, a Soul is summoned to participate in the battlefield. All beneficial effects are applied to this soul and this soul acts independently from Blazeater. 32.4s #'Soul Eater' (Passive 1) When Blazeater's soul vanishes, the party's soul is ignited by the Blood Dragon. Increase allied units Melee damage by 174%, and when the flame is extinguished, allied units receive 20% attack speed for 24.2 seconds. Also, the Melee buff is increased by 5% per additional enhancement level. #'Soul Restorer' (Passive 2) While Exodus is summoned, recover all allied health by 3005%, increase damage by 655%, and by 892%. This effect can overlap twice. #'Soul Successor' (Passive 3) Increase Blazeater healing by 60% in The League. #'Abysmal Priest' (Max Passive) Increase of allied units by 266%. Resurrects a party member who died when 'Soul Eater' or was activated. The resurrected party member will be invulnerable for 7 seconds. #'Abysmal' (ULT Passive) Summon a soul clone with 1000% Max HP, and 500% increase in Main Stats. If the Soul Clone receives 15% or more of its Max HP in damage, then only 15% is taken. Also, 'Soul Restorer' when summoned, the ally receives 24.4 seconds increased damage by 163%, by 223%. This can overlay twice. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to 1 Enemy or heals 1 Allied Unit. Blizz the Winter, the White Paladin #'Wings of Flurry' ( /Melee)(Active 1) Inflicts 4734% damage to one enemy and throws them into the air for 7 seconds (Doesn't work on Boss-types). Instead, boss-type enemies receive 398% increased damage. Damage increased by 432% when hit by Wings of Flurry. The effects of 'Wings of Flurry' cannot be cancelled. 12.4s #'Blood Wind' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Deals 4218% damage to all enemies and prevents them from receiving beneficial effects for 20.4 seconds. Also, increases damage the enemies receive by 466%. Can overlay up to 3 times. 18.3s #'Wind Dragons' Windsheer' (Active 3) Grant a 3442% shield to an allied unit for 29.4 seconds. Allies shielded are granted 814% skill damage, by 1136%, evasion by 25%, and reduces damage taken by 12%. The buffs, not the shield, can overlay up to 3 times. 19.7s #'Winter Storm' (Passive 1) Increases Blizz the Winter's Attack power by 257%, by 490%, and his normal attacks have a chance to give one allied unit a 3442% shield for 18.9 seconds. Also, the Attack power and values increase by 15% per additional enhancement level. 3s #'Whispers of the Wind' (Passive 2) Increase allied units attack power by 148% and reduces the damage received by 36%. #'Conqueror of the Storm' (Passive 3) Increases allied units immunity during Guild Adventure and Guild Battle(?). #'Wind King' (Max Passive) Increase the Attack Speed of all allied units by 15%, and increase by 159%. #'Feel the Wind' (ULT Passive) Increase Ranged attack power by 109%, damage by 109%, and by 187%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to one enemy and reduces their attack speed.